The Redemption of Lavitz: Chapter 2
by The Twisted mind of the Sandman
Summary: The Story continues


Lavitz Shawe walked through a black void. There was nothing there;  
only him and the clip clap of his boots. He bent down, and his hand  
went past his feet, through the "floor". There was a realm of  
everything and nothing. He didn't know what to presume or think. His  
power felt great and all-powerful, and nothing at the same time.  
For the first time in his life, Lavitz Shawe was stumped.

A scream in the distance turns his head.

"Your strength fades, Keeper. I can feel it," said one voice.

"Its still more then enough to finish you...!" another screamed.

Lavitz eye perked up and walked into the blackness, trying to  
attempt to follow the voice. He heard the one, the second one. He  
knew that one. That was the keeper, the lord of the underworld. The  
one who spoke to Lavitz in his dreams. The other though, he wasn't  
sure of.

"If defeating you means burning up everything that is me, so be it.  
I would not have done so before, but now I have tasted power once,  
and I do not fear tasting it again" the Keeper screamed. "Do you? Do  
you fear the final rest?"

Lavitz continued to walk, the room getting brighter. Lights and  
explosions were before him. He put his hand in front of his face,  
the light was so strong. He can barely make out two figures, one  
dark, one light, battling in the middle.

"If it would protect Sion from you, I would die a thousand times"  
the other spoke.

The Keeper laughed, his sound echoing through out the infinite  
space. "Then so be it!"

Suddenly, a brilliant flash spread through out the entire area. It  
flew so fast, so suddenly, Lavitz was temporarily blinded, and caught  
in the shockwave of it. A suddenly.

There was nothing.

Am I dead? He said to himself, because If I'm dead...then who or  
what is the I that's asking the question?

BE SILENT.

Lavitz said nothing. His mind just waited. He was afraid. He never  
liked situations that weren't in his control and this was way out of  
his control.

"It is taking all my power to reconstitute our forms in a space  
outside of his realm" the voice, the first voice said.

"Meaning?" Lavitz asked in a soft voice, almost meager.

"I am sworn to protect your dimension from the Keeper and all such  
entities of darkness. Once up to his full strength, no one could  
oppose him. He would reduce Earth to a smoking cinder and move on  
to every other world that has been created. My purpose was to  
force him to act before his strength was fully controlled, then turn  
into, bend it to disputing space-time around us until-"

"Until you were both torn apart and scattered to the multi-  
dimensional winds correct?" Lavitz interjected, "You were going to  
throw your own life to--"

"Extreme problems often require extreme solutions" the man  
said, "Your presence alarmed the Keeper and he countered it in a way  
I had not expected"

"Wait what? Alarmed by me? How?"

"You were rising in power to quick and to fast. By pulling the  
legacy weapons to yourself, you were taking away what he needed to  
be free, stealing the power for yourself. At a point, you would have  
become more powerful then he ever was"

"I see" was all Lavitz could muster in the end.

"Welcome to the void" the man said, "The long precreation hesitation  
which existed before there was time and space, and remains forever  
outside them both. It may be within my power to return us to our  
dimension or an approximation thereof" he said.

Lavitz turned to the man, stunned, then looking hard at him hard.  
His face was so familiar to him, yet so distant. He couldn't put it  
at where it was. "Who...who are you?" he asked.

The man turned to him, his hair shaggy and long. "I am your  
predecessor, the one who set the path before you" he nodded to  
him, "My name is Sirius DeGrado-Shawe"

Lavitz's eyes went wide open. He had heard of the first, the  
original wielder of the Sword of Truth. He suddenly became scared.  
He had been dead for the last two thousand years. What is happening?

"As I said, we are outside time and space. My skills may correct  
one, but not both simultaneously. Even if we return to the correct  
part of space, we will remain outside time, moving back and forth  
unpredictably."

His hand thrusts out suddenly, a silverish glow shimmering from it.

"Ni, Ni infalli tu dishok, ni amagotto, ni faltine, tu darkanno--"

Lavitz stood there to nervous to move. What's happening? he thought.

"--enrinario nul caldo tu zarzat--"

Lavitz's eyes widened.

"--NADO! NADO! QUI DANO! ENTA FAL ZAT! ZAT!"

He stepped back, his hands covering his face, but otherwise still  
stuck on Sirius.

"ENFILI!"

The light is bright than anything I've ever seen, he says to  
himself, it lights up the veins inside my eyelids and goes right  
through me. Then just as suddenly, it's gone.

"NO!" Lavitz yelled.

Before him lay the ruins of Renada. Its sparkling white towers  
smashed, laced in blood. Fires ran rampant across the city,  
buildings demolished, laced beyond repair. Hundreds upon thousands  
of dead bodies laced the streets, dark demonic creatures walking  
among them, herding the survivors. The part that Lavitz had held  
away all these years was beginning to show through.

It can't be...It can't--

"Continues with your business" a voice said.

Within a blink the scene changed. An Imperial Order soldier guarded  
a building, pushing along a young boy. The street was busy with  
people of all races.

"But.." he began, "How can--"

"It is as I told you, we are outside of time" Sirius said, "You are  
seeing the moments before the Keeper arrived and the future after  
all were slain trying to stop him. But for the moment, it still  
remains a possible future"

"Its like Cypher said..." Lavitz began, "Cypher had this idea that  
if you put a cat in a box where there's a fifty-fifty chance of  
poison gas being put into the box, until you open the box, the cat  
is neither alive or dead but in a state where its both alive and  
dead. Once you open the box, the possibilities collapse into one  
reality. A dead cat. Or a live cat"

Sirius nodded, "He was exactly right. We are inside the moment  
between moments. We may even be able to affect what happens when the  
quantum possibilities collapse into one reality, your reality, your  
future. We cannot let that moment become this moment. Because I  
can feel the Keeper sweeping across the planet, leaving only  
destruction in his wake. If the--"

"Get away from me you bastards!" a voice screamed in the distance.

Lavitz turned his head, "That's Phoenix's voice, I recognize it!" he  
yelled, pulling out the Sword of Power, running into the ruined city.

"NO! We cannot become separated! If we do, we risk becoming lost--"

I know what he's saying is true, Lavitz says to himself as he runs  
through the streets, but if this is even a possible future, I have  
to protect her if that future becomes the real one, ive lost him  
once before. I have to--

"Get away from me!" Phoenix yells, swinging his staff, "Get way!"  
One of the large demonic monster's runs up and stands over him.  
Phoenix wipes the blood from his mouth. "I'm not afraid..." he says  
with a glare in his eyes.

Lavitz Shawe runs forward, tackling the monsters down, stabbing into  
them. "You heard the man, BACK OFF!"

"Get behind me Phoenix! Stay there" yells Lavitz, swinging his  
sword, cutting into the monsters.

"Dad? But I thought you were...I saw you--"

"Don't believe everything you see Phoenix. Haven't I told you  
anything?" Lavitz yelled, screaming and slicing.

"NO! AHHHHH"

SNAP!

Lavitz turned to see his son's neck break in the hands of a  
demon. "PHOENIX! NOOO!" he yelled, running at the monster.

"OooooF!" he said, hitting something hard. He feels down, holding  
his head. I'm sorry Phoenix. I'm sorry, I--

"I'm sorry Phoenix, I'm sorry I let you down..."

"What the?" Lavitz said to himself, rain dripping off his face. He  
was behind a large tomb, laying on the ground.

"I'm nearly out of time. But I'm okay with that, Phoenix. There's  
time for one last stand.," the voice said, sounding like...his?

"Ill do you proud Phoenix. I swear it"

Lavitz stood up, starting to walk by the ornately designed tomb. He  
saw a man up front, wearing a large robe, his hair short and white,  
his beard trimmed. His eyes were close and he held a sword in his  
hand.

"Id like to stay and talk, but they're coming for me now. I have to  
go" the man turned away, the sword swirling with power. "Goodbye my  
son. I love you"

No Lavitz thought, that's me. And this must mean... He turned to face  
the grave site.

Phoenix Shawe  
Loving Son  
Dearly Missed

No, he said again. This cant be. Can't be. I shouldn't be here, I-

"Now Lavitz, are you willing to take that chance? To become  
something so lost and forgotten?" another voice said.

Lavitz turned, to see him behind a tree, watching a magical scene in  
the woods. A tall man, his hair combed back, his blue robe  
sparkling.

"Trevlyn..." Lavitz whispered.

A younger Lavitz walked forward, wearing the captain's suit of the  
Renada army. "By my life I shall defend what that sword entails"

This was right before Lavitz had received the sword of truth the  
first time. Before everything happened.

"We are inside the moment between moments. We may even be able to  
affect what happens when the quantum possibilities collapse into one  
reality," Sirius voice said.

"Our past"

Lavitz looked onto the scene in the woods.

"Our future"

Lavitz looked onto the scene in the rain.

He looked up at the sky, and cried. "WHY!"


End file.
